Til There Was You
by ElizabethCastle
Summary: Lady Mary Crawley has always been a bit different from her sisters, not enjoying the company of the boys her father and mother pushed at her. She instead prefered the company of her friends, especially her affectionate friends. She learned that perhaps the feelings she felt for them was wrong, but what will happen when all the feelings surface?
1. Mary's Beginnings

**AU: No Bates/Anna. In the first season, Matthew has not proposed the first time yet, and Edith has not learned to drive.**  
**Didn't see any Mary/Anna fics, so I decided to make my very first fanfiction about the ladies. I intend to go through the Second Season events and possibly the third season depending on when we in America get to see it.**

* * *

Til There Was You; Chapter 1: Mary's Beginnings

From the start of it Mary Crawley was a creature of curiosity with a refined sense of mystery about her. At a young age, Lady Mary realized that she was different from other girls. She didn't fawn over the boys with which her parents tried to pair her. And when other girls were affectionate, as some girls naturally are, Mary could feel a tight, warm ball forming in the pit of her stomach. Some days it made her ache, others she could fight away the feeling for some amount of time. However, in her sixteenth year, she realized what it was when she happened across a rather lewd novel that one of the servants let slip from their pocket. "Oh Temptress!" It was quite a risqué cover of two women embracing, their legs entwined together as their dresses rode up exposing their lower thighs.

She found herself relating quite heavily to the two women, and understood then what her feelings meant. For months she fought over whether to turn over the book. She would read certain parts again and again until the binding began to crack. Surely, a lady such as herself shouldn't be reading such unrefined things. Still every time Mary Crawley read the book, the warmth in her torso would smolder again and again. She found herself reading, just to get the feeling. There was no reason to turn it over to her father now; she could always blame it on some chamber maid whom she disliked should it be found.

She found her eyes straying to the women who attended her mother, Cora's, parties, their long, elegant necks, lithe and slender hands. Very nearly once, Lady Mary almost kissed one of her friends at a tea party. The girl had been holding her hand and comforting Lady Mary over her not having many suitors, which Mary honestly didn't mind. However, as the girl whispered a secret into Mary's ear her lips grazed the lady's earlobe. It had taken a massive amount of self-control to keep control over the tightness in her stomach, the warmth which nearly commanded her to press their lips together. In fact, Lady Mary excused herself on account of illness and laid in her bed the rest of the night fighting with the feelings that dwelled within her.

Near her eighteenth birthday, her ladyship attended church one Sunday, and heard the most awful sermon out of the Book of Leviticus. Apparently, two men in the church had been found in the throws together and were being banished from the town. Father John bade all the attendees to know their heavenly God and not give in to sin that would cause them to be an abomination. Mary always remembered the words, they sat in the back of her mind as she read her book for the last time. She prayed fervently to God to take away the sinful feelings in her, and after praying, threw her book, which was falling apart, into the lighted fire in her room. It burned bright, and Lady Mary Crawley laid in her bed and cried, praying ever so much, that she would not be a disappointment to her family.

Years passed, and she learned to control the feelings, to push them deep into her conscious mind and never acknowledge them. Slowly, she began to show an interest in the men her parents flung at her. Still, excuses had always been made to show the suitor away- this one too pompous, that one too poor, this one too self-righteous, that one too rich. Mary never truly showed a genuine interest in any man until she met her distant cousin, Matthew Crawley, the man destined to inherit the estate. For her family, she vowed that she would find a way to love him, and so she tried to do…

"Bloomers? Really, Sybil must you?" cried out Edith, the second Crawley sister. Sybil, the youngest, turned and began to argue her side, as was her nature.

"Women wear pants when riding and hunting why not to dinner? Besides, they are hardly that bad are they not, Mary?"

Mary looked up from her mirror and met her youngest sister's eyes. She turned in her chair, moving her lady's maid, Anna Smith, gently aside.

"I don't expect father will like it at all, but if you feel you must push the point, I see no reason not to go ahead with it. It will after all take the attention off of Matthew and I for the night, so in that case, please do wear whatever you wish." It had become annoying how often Matthew and Mary's supposedly imminent marriage was referred to in the past few months. Mary could hardly stand to sit next to the man at this time; much less share a bed with him. And still, somewhere deep in her, the feelings would grumble every time he touched her hand. Mary caught herself thinking of the feelings that resided inside her lower torso, and quickly ushered the girls out.

"Why don't you two go plan Sybil's grand entrance? Don't go down before I finish dressing though, I want to see what father thinks of your pants." The duo quickly parted, Edith a bit begrudgingly.

"Well," Mary started, standing so that Anna could begin putting on her dress, "What do you think of Sybil's pants, Anna?"

"It isn't my place to say, your ladyship." Anna answered quietly hoping not to draw any undo criticism on the subject. But Lady Mary insisted,  
"Yes, but I asked for your opinion so that is making it your place, is it not?" it was more a demand for an answer to the first question rather than a second inquiry.

"I suppose so, your ladyship. I think they're a bit too outspoken for my taste, but Lady Sybil seems to fit them well. I find it wonderful that she can be so courageous and wear what she wants so freely."  
Mary began once again,  
"It's a pity we all can't be so courageous and free." She mumbled lightly.  
Anna gave a small sweet smile and laid her hand her lady's shoulder.

"We all have our time to be courageous and daring, Lady Mary." While she spoke, Anna began pulling the dress up Lady Mary's slender yet alluring figure. As Anna pulled the top over Mary's chest, her hand grazed the underside of her ladyship's breast. For a moment, Anna froze, embarrassed, but in that time, Lady Mary found herself uncontrolled and pressed into Anna's warm hand with a soft moan. It had been so long since, she actually felt the tight knot in her stomach that it surprised her. Anna stood unmoving, but managed to find strength to pull the top over and begin fastening the buttons on the back of the dress.

"Is that all your ladyship?" by this time Lady Mary Crawley had regained control of herself and had straightened back into her normal posture ignoring what had just transpired.

"Yes, Anna, that will be all." Mary said a bit sternly. As Anna turned to leave Mary turned and spoke to her once more.

"I think you're right. We all have our time to be daring, Anna. The question is do we recognize it." she finished.  
Anna left perplexed and still blushing a bit at the thought of the recent moment. Her hand cupped itself as she remembered the feeling of Lady Mary's breast against her fingers.

"Oh, Lord, what am I doing?" she chastised herself. Anna shook her head, straightened her bonnet and frock and went down to the kitchens to help Missus Patmore with the dinner service.


	2. An Apology

Dinner had been horrible for Lady Mary she'd barely slept at all since poor Mr. Pamuk had died in her bed, a fact little known as of yet. Now after the 'incident' with Anna, she was certain she'd never sleep again. She was so distracted she barely noticed when Matthew asked her to the quaint fair in town. Mary looked at him kindly and nodded subconsciously. The rest of dinner was a mystery to her. Yes, Sybil had worn the harem pants and much to their father's dismay was met with some approval. But that was perhaps all she remembered. Part of her dreaded the end of dinner and the other part was waiting for the bourgeois conversations to end. She wanted to see Anna, perhaps to explain what had happened, or rather justify her reaction in some way. Still, partially she wanted to ignore it. That part of Lady Mary that had been burying the feelings for years yearned to let it go and not think another thought in regards to the 'incident.'  
"I've got to talk to her." She mumbled quietly as she stood from the dinner table. From her side Matthew drew to her quickly, offering his arm.  
"What was that you said?" he asked with a newly acquired gentlemanly way.  
"Oh, nothing…" Mary replied returning to the situation in front of her. "I was just thinking about the fair in town. We're all going you know, I'm sure you'd be welcome to come along." Matthew stared at her rather queerly, but decided it best not to bring up that they were supposed to go together.  
Mary managed to make it through more asinine chatting and such social requirements managing to shirk any demanding questions. As the rest excused themselves, Anna tried to walk hurriedly back to her room. Yes, she simply had to explain it to Anna some way and let what little dignity she had left stay intact.

The lady slowly rang the servant's bell and waited impatiently on the chair by her vanity. As the door opened, she began to speak, only turning a minute afterwards,  
"Anna, I want to explai… Oh, Ms. Hughes. I was expecting Anna. I had a question about one of my dresses." Mary corrected herself and swallowed hard hoping her lie would not bring along any unwanted questions.  
"Yes, your ladyship, but Anna has taken a bit ill, but I'll be assisting you in her stead." Ms. Hughes voice had a way of calming even the most anxious of nerves and ever so quietly and orderly Mary was changed into her night dress.

A story or two below, Anna was lying in her bed, at Ms. Hughes command, contemplating all that had happened. She was so embarrassed at what had happened that she blushed every time she thought of it. Anna could barely stand to remember her ladyship's reaction. The way Lady Mary had moved into her hand and the way Mary's breathing had changed. Barely able to think while remembering, she tried to ponder on the 'incident.' Was it really so…pleasurable to be touched in that way? Anna certainly knew there was some kind of frenzy that had overtaken her mind. She continued scolding herself for thinking what she was sure was sinful thoughts. The lady's maid was uncertain of the sweet feeling that she had felt earlier and was now feeling again. It would be another hour or so until Gwen returned to check on her, and she thought she might go ahead and try something, purely for a researcher's point of view.  
Ever so slowly and quietly she unbuttoned the top of her nightgown. Anna stopped at the final button and thought for a moment, but continued on, her curiosity flaring. With a quick movement her right hand was under the gown, painstakingly moving down her chest. After a moment, she felt her breast and wondered if she might react the same way as Lady Mary had done so. Gazing quickly at the door, she cupped her breast in her hand. It felt foreign to be so focused on a touch, but her body reacted all the same. Anna's face blushed as a warmth began to build between her thighs. With the same painstaking movements, she began to knead the tender flesh and was astounded as her fingernail grazed a slightly pert nipple. In the back of her mind, Anna knew she wanted to keep going, but the anxiety that was building made her stop. She withdrew her hand and slowly buttoned her gown. Anna was determined to go straight to sleep after saying her prayers.  
"Oh God. Please forgive me, surely it was sinful. And to think of Lady Mary in such a way…"  
"Hey, why aren't you asleep already. I thought you were sick." Gwen burst into the room speaking in her normal loud, obnoxious way. "Well, if you're going to stay up, you might as well hear the news from the kitchen…" Anna smiled weakly and sat up in bed listening to everything Gwen had to say while she changed. For a moment, Anna thought Gwen might not notice if she drifted off to sleep, but not wanting to be rude she attempted to stay awake.  
"Gwen?" Anna asked, interrupting the other house maid, "Have you ever…? I mean, have you ever done something, possibly sinful that-"  
"Oh yeah. Haven't we all." Gwen puffed as she lay in her bed.  
"Let me finish please?" Anna said starting over hesitantly. "So, something that felt… right, but you thought it must be wrong?"  
"What in the hell are you talking about? Course I've done it, so has everybody else. Sometimes it's worth it to be sinful, idn't it." Gwen gave Anna a last questioning look before she turned out the light and lay down to sleep.

Anna woke in a bit of a panic. She knew she couldn't use the excuse of sickness any longer, but the head house maid wasn't sure she wanted to face Lady Mary quite yet. But she supposed it couldn't be helped, and went about her morning chores as meticulously as she always had. It was nearly time to wake Lady Mary, so she headed upstairs careful not to trip on the narrow servant's stairs. She slowly approached the door, and went in, sure to straighten her appearance and save a bit of composure before going through the next doorway.  
"Lady Mary?" she asked quietly, not wanting to startle her ladyship.  
"Anna?" Mary replied. She'd been awake half the night and the rest had been plagued by dreams. "How are you feeling?" she asked sitting up in the extravagant bed.  
"I am feeling much better, thank you, milady." Anna smiled and went to work picking out appropriate clothes for the day's activities. Mary would need something light, but still gorgeous to go to the fair in town, and… a hat- Anna decided picking up the charming pieces of clothing before she exited the closet.  
By this time Lady Mary was out of bed, sitting on her vanity once more, pondering what she might need to say to Anna. But before Mary had a chance to speak out, Anna began apologizing profusely.  
"Your ladyship, I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I didn't mean to- or for the…" Anna stumbled over her words not wanting to make the situation even more awkward than it already was.  
"Oh, Anna…" Mary started turning in her chair to face the house maid. "There is nothing to be forgiven it was just an.. incident that happens on occasion. I'm just glad that you are feeling better, so forget yesterday's incident." She gave pause before the last word trying to think of another, but it fit so well that she gave it extra enunciation.  
Anna began to tear up, thankful that she mightn't lose her position and would still be able to stay at Downton Abbey, for she truly loved the family and house.  
"Anna, please, I can't stand it when you cry." The brunette muttered standing and going to the crying woman's side. Lady Mary placed one hand on her shoulder and the other on her cheek wiping away a tear. Yesterday's happenings seemed to have broken the boundary of touch between them and the barrier of servant and lady.  
Anna closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of her lady's warm hand on her cheek. And Mary found herself feeling a familiar way, was it sympathy or something entirely different. Slowly, ever so cautiously, Lady Mary leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Anna's forehead.  
"Please don't cry. You'll always have a place at Downton, Anna. Will you believe me?" Anna shook her head and was a bit disappointed when her ladyship withdrew her hand from her cheek.  
"Lady Mary, I wish to apologize again fo-" starting to apologize for crying.  
"Enough, Anna." Mary said quietly, caringly. "Now will you please help me get on this skirt?" she asked with a smile, fully knowing Anna would comply.  
As she began dressing Lady Mary thought to herself, 'Perhaps I will have another opportunity to be daring. I so wish to be more courageous, and these feelings…' she could hardly keep her eyes off Anna as she was getting dressed. Though their eyes met only a couple of times, Lady Mary knew she wanted more from Anna. But more of what she wasn't quite sure. Was it friendship or perhaps… no, it couldn't be that… perchance it was. Mary decided she would not push her feelings down any longer. She wanted to know them and what they meant, and that was the most courageous thing she could ever have done.


	3. After the Luncheon

Anna had apologized thoroughly, but that day still lingered in her mind. Things had changed between Lady Mary and Anna and they might never be the same. After she and Lady Mary had talked, there seemed to be staleness between them. Each afraid to go forwards or backwards, wondering where each other's longing or lack of was set. Anna could hardly bare the ways that she looked at Lady Mary, but she waited for them each day nonetheless. Her eyes would glance hurriedly at her ladyship's back and arms, the slender rise of her stomach and the way Mary's legs felt in Anna's hands was astonishing to her. She tried not to get caught being too amazed as she put on Mary's stockings, but it was difficult. Sometimes Mary would catch her looking and longing, just the way Mary did herself towards Anna. There was something curious about Anna, something in the way she walked and spoke. It made Mary want to be gentle with her, intimate and soft. Yes, many things were changing in Mary's life.  
For one, she had begun to study Matthew more and more. Noticing how he'd hold himself so still and strong when he would look around the estate; the way he smiled when helping any of the three Crawley sisters. Mary had observed the way he would look when she would enter the room, a quiet satisfaction on his face and a bit of surprise, as well. It was not that Mary liked him all that much, but there was something about him that made her want to protect him from herself, yet she was drawn to him all the same.  
Anna, too, noticed a difference in Mary's tone when talking about Matthew it caused a bit of jealousy to flare in her heart. She wanted to be talked about in that way, with that quiet, distant hint of a smile. And she thought, she might like to be talked about in that way by Lady Mary.  
For the second, Matthew had proposed a night ago, and it was already the talk of the house. Lady Mary had given no answer as of yet, but Anna knew should they get married, she might have to leave Lady Mary's service. She dreaded the thought, not when she had been so close to something. To telling Lady Mary that she wished, she hadn't apologized, that she wished she could… be there for her ladyship at all times. Anna could hardly stand to hear her talk about Matthew anymore, but she had to ask a final question about him. The answer would make her certain of her place with Lady Mary.  
"Lady Mary, I hope I'm not speaking out of my place, but do you really like him?" Anna mused one day as she stood plaiting Mary's hair.  
"Hmm… I suppose he is not as bad as I once thought. And it would be beneficial if I did. But he isn't everything that I want, as selfish as that sounds." Mary replied. "It is what the family wants though." She said with a faraway sigh.  
Anna sucked on her upper lip, a habit she'd developed recently.  
"What about what you want, Lady Mary?" Anna asked, once again toeing the line between appropriate and not.  
"Oh, Anna, I…" Mary began looking into the maid's eyes through the mirror. Anna's breath caught in the back of her throat, the way Lady Mary was looking at her, it so needy, like a child in need of a mother's love. She wished so that she could just wrap her arms around Mary and tell her everything would be alright, but instead she simply put her hand on her ladyship's shoulder and gave a knowing smile. "I suppose I do know what I want." She mumbled softly lifting her eyes to meet Anna's. There was pure wanton desire in them though it was tamed by a certain emotional instinct to be soft and gentle. "But I do not know if I can have what it is that I want." Anna began sucking on her lip again, unable to break the gaze between them.  
"Would it really be so bad if you did, Lady Mary?" she asked. It felt as if her heart was going to beat out of its cage. Anna only now noticed that her breathing had become slower and somewhat louder.  
"Yes. And no." Mary said placing her hand over Anna's. She turned slowly and found herself face to face with the house maid. "Anna, you must know. You are so important to me, even if… Even if I did marry Matthew I could never be without you. You are my invaluable companion."  
Anna's mouth gaped a bit at what Mary had just said. Thoughts ran through her head faster than anything she'd ever felt before. Tears came to her eyes and she turned away to speak,  
"Lady Mary, I'm not- I'm just a housemaid. I'm of no importance." Anna placed her hand against her stomach, trying to calm her breathing. It had been so long since she had felt this way, felt so appreciated and perchance even loved. It overwhelmed her.  
Lady Mary turned her head away allowing Anna to cry for a bit, but after a few moments she decided that she shouldn't hold back, not know when Anna needed someone, needed her.  
Mary threw her hesitations aside and turned Anna to face her. She wrapped one arm around the maid's waist and the other rested on the back of her head. The lady pulled Anna close and rocked her like a mother would a crying child.  
"Anna, Anna, can't you see. You are of the greatest importance, Anna how can I make you believe me?" Lady Mary pulled back and searched Anna's eyes. Once again, throwing her hesitations far away, Mary pressed her lips softly to Anna's cheek. Slowly she turned Anna's face upward, and brought their lips as close to one another as she dared.  
Anna blinked, bits of tears still forming in her eyes,  
"Lady Mary, I-" Anna so badly wanted to press her lips forwards, to know what a kiss might feel like. To know if this was perhaps the thing married women talked about- love. "Lady Mary, you're… you're going to be late for luncheon." She muttered eyes still connected with her ladyship's. So badly she wanted to fulfill that moment, but not at the risk of losing Lady Mary or her position as head house maid at Downton Abbey.  
"Yes, luncheon." Mary whispered licking her lips as pulled herself away, turning so Anna could not see the devastation on her face. "You'd best go, I wouldn't want Carson to be angry with me." She said, jokingly. Anna reached out, trying to save what was left of the moment, but she pulled her hand back as quickly as she had reached it out.  
"Yes, milady." Anna curtsied and left the room careful to dry her eyes before she entered the hallway.  
After Anna left, Mary pressed her gloved hand to her mouth, partially to stifle any sound of sadness and partially because she could not believe what she had just done. After all, she'd told her mother she loved Matthew, but it wasn't the same as what she felt for Anna. Maybe she was wrong, and she didn't love Matthew. Matthew would never understand about Mr. Pamuk, not as Anna had. Matthew could never be there as much as Anna, his spirit didn't lift Mary's in an instant. But he also had not caused this type of pain in her. It was the pain of losing someone, the wondering if your long hidden secret will be spread about the kitchen as gossip. Hoping that she hadn't fantasized all the stares and secret looks.  
"She wouldn't kiss me." Mary said aloud, "I have scared her and shall lose her forever. But she didn't slap my hands away, she didn't object when I'd held her close. Please, God, let her stay here. I couldn't bear to lose her, not just now." She pleaded, although she wasn't entirely sure that God might be on her side of things in this affair.

The lunch service went through alright, and Mary had managed to skirt Matthew once again. It would be too much to talk about his proposal now, not when she was already worried to the point of illness. Her head felt like what she imagined to be a car engine and Matthew blathering on about their love was an unbearable thought.  
"I'm feeling a bit ill." Mary announced as they sat down for tea in the library. "I think I will go lay down for a bit. I should be back down for supper." Everyone bid her a healthy rest and she went up to her room, composed herself and then rang for Anna to come back.  
Ms. Hughes quickly found Anna and informed her that Lady Mary had rung for her. Anna could barely stand the thought of having to be so close to her ladyship so close, she mightn't have the strength to stop this time. Before going upstairs, she told Gwen to continue with her duties as well, so as not to be late for dinner or helping Lady Edith and Lady Sybil get dressed.  
"Lady Mary." She said when she finally arrived in the room and did her regular curtsy.  
"Yes, I'm feeling a bit ill, would you please fetch me a warm cloth for my head?" Mary said, she sat on top of the covers, staring at Anna as she went from the cupboard to the bathroom and back. When she returned Mary didn't speak, but silently laid back a bit as Anna tended to her head. After a few minutes, the water began to cool and was no longer of use to her headache, but it had long subsided though she wouldn't tell Anna that.  
"Is the water too cold, milady?" Anna asked, pulling back the cloth from Mary's forehead.  
"No, it's fine, Anna." Mary answered emphasizing the blonde's name. "Anna, I must talk with you candidly. Earlier when I- when we almost." Mary couldn't say the words she'd been thinking. She could barely articulate with the headache, much less with the way Anna was looking at her, so caring and kind. "Dammit." She cursed quietly. "You're not going to leave, are you?"  
"No, milady, of course not. I would never leave." Anna said laying her hand close to Mary's.  
"Good, good. Then may I…" no, if she asked it would seem like a command, but if she didn't ask it would feel dishonorable. "Do you trust me, Anna? Will you close your eyes?" Mary asked, not knowing if Anna would simply comply or protest and be shocked.  
"Certainly, milady." Anna softly closed her eyes. She could focus more easily on the sounds in the room now. Anna could hear Mary's breathing, slightly labored, and the squeak of the bed springs as the brunette shifted her weight to sit on the edge of the bed. More so, Anna could feel everything as well. She felt the cool air coming from the unlatched window, the bit of water left on one hand. With purpose, Mary took Anna's hand in hers but hesitated as Anna flinched at the sudden, intimate contact. She brought their lips close once more, closer than she had dared previously. "Anna," Mary muttered wetting her lips before she moved forward. "May I kiss you?" she asked waiting for Anna's eyes to open, shocked and disgusted.  
The caterpillar feelings that had been growing in Anna's heart took wing and flew into her stomach. All she could manage was a quiet yes.  
With Anna's eyes still closed, Mary pressed their lips together. It was a soft kiss, one that couldn't be explained in words, but in the shared moment of feelings. Once, and twice more they pressed their lips together. Anna smiled into the final kiss and opened her eyes, slightly tearing she spoke.  
"Lady Mary…"  
"Please, just Mary."  
"Oh, Mary, I had hoped, but for it to be true, I can't…" Anna searched Mary's eyes for a similar feeling.  
"I know, Anna. I know."

Yes, things had changed between Anna and Lady Mary, and perhaps they would never go back again. Perchance it was love, they felt between them. Neither could think of a more wonderful thing.


	4. A Proposal

**After a couple more chapters, we'll be into season 2, so hopefully I'll have more room to write about the other characters. I wanted to establish Anna and Mary's baseline and foundation first. So expect to see more of your favorite characters within a few more chapters. As always, any suggestions or special scene requests, feel free to PM me. I might write it into the story or just write you a separate one shot, depending on the idea. (:**

* * *

Mary had entered her room completely in shock at what had just happened, and what she had just done.  
Anna quickly ran to her side when she saw Mary's face, so befuddled.  
"What is it? What's happened, Mary?" Anna asked hurriedly escorting Mary to the nearest chair. "Are you alright? Mary?"  
Mary's hands found their way up to her mouth to hide the now blooming smile. As Mary began to speak, Anna intertwined their hands and sat them in Mary's lap.  
"He… he proposed. Matthew just asked me to marry him." She said still not thinking fully.  
Anna stumbled back into a separate chair, astonished and a bit on edge. So he had finally done it, but what was to be done about it. Has Mary said yes; had she said no? And what would all this mean for the family; what would it mean for Anna and Mary?  
"What did you say? Mary, please, what did you say back to him?"  
"I told him I'd have to think about it. But…" Mary stuttered her way through the sentence and lost her train of thought at the next. "Anna, I've no idea what to do."  
"Well, what is it that you want to do? Or, what are you feeling?" the blonde asked knowing she would get truthful answers, but whether she wanted the truth or not was yet to be decided.  
"I don't know what I want to do. And what aren't I feeling. I'm nervous, bewildered, excited… blissfully happy." She ended not wanting to lie.  
"Blissfully…" Anna whispered, a bit hurt. She knew then what she had to do, what she must do although every fiber of her being was wailing for her not to. "Mary, I've got one thing to ask of you. Don't say yes to him just yet. Please, for my sake."  
"Anna? I mightn't even accept him, I've got to think. Would you please go get my night dress?" she asked turning away from Anna.  
The blonde looked at the brunette, and jealousy ignited her heart. Still she wouldn't show it, Anna simply curtsied and went into the closet to fetch the gown.  
"Maybe, if I can sleep. I'll know what I must do in the morning." Anna laid the clothes on the bed, tonight she didn't know if she could stay in the room a minute longer. She felt as if she were going to break, like some fragile piece of glass hit dead center with a tiny stone, enough to crack, but not shatter.  
Mary stood and began speaking to herself, trying to worth through her two options.  
After Anna had helped her change, she simply stated,  
"Lady Cora was asking after you earlier. She may still want to see you."  
"Yes, I'll go in a bit." Mary said still distracted. She hardly noticed when Anna walked towards the door and curtsied once again.  
"Will that be all your ladyship?"  
"Yes, thank you, Anna." Mary replied, still caught in her own thoughts as she waved Anna away.  
Anna closed the bedroom door, and hurriedly walked down to the kitchen. Daisy and Ms. Pattmore were sitting speaking about breakfast service when Anna stumbled through. She took a moment to stop and look at them, as if they would somehow read her mind and console her.  
"Oh, God." Anna whispered, and ran out the door.  
"Good Lord Jesus, what's wrong with you?" Ms. Pattmore asked, standing up and poking Daisy in the side to make her stand as well. "Well, go check on her!" she said to the slightly taller girl. "See what's all that about. Go on."  
"Alright." Daisy muttered, holding her side where she'd been poked in the ribs. "Anna?" she said sheepishly as she walked out of the kitchen into the outdoors. "You alright?"  
She was greeted by the sound of retching and then vomit splashing onto wet mud. Tears streamed down Anna's cheeks, she could hardly bear to stand up now. All she could think of was losing Mary, not when she had just begun to understand.  
Anna picked up the corner of her apron and wiped the sides of her mouth.  
"I'm fine, Daisy." She said as kindly as she could manage. "You can go in; I'll be back inside in a minute." Anna's stomach retched again, but there was nothing left to expel. The head house maid slowly began praying, begging God not to separate them so early. "A little while longer, please." She muttered before going back inside. Anna quickly excused herself and went up the steps to her room. With Gwen gone, she had the room alone, thankfully there were no questions to be asked from a rather nosy room mate.

Upstairs, Mary had already begun a conversation with her mother. First she learned that Cora was once again pregnant, a miracle if there ever was any. Second, she had to tell her news.  
"I hope you thanked Matthew properly for coming so late in the day." Cora said, still hoping for Mary and Matthew to be together.  
"Yes, I had sandwiches made for him."  
"Well, that isn't exactly what I meant." Cora joked, smiling all the while.  
"And then he asked me to marry him…"

"Heavens what did they put in them?" a shocked look overtook her mother's face. "Well, what did you say?"  
"I told him I'd need time to think about it." Mary simply said, not wanting a big scene to be made about it all.  
"Do you love him?" Cora took her daughter's hand in her own. Mary struggled to answer, not entirely sure if she was or wasn't.  
"Maybe, in a way," was the only truthful way she could think to put it.

The next morning, Anna pled sickness and was resigned to the kitchen only until she was better. Anna couldn't face Mary, not after last night.  
"Blissfully happy," she repeated as she mixed the bread dough. Tears nearly came to her eyes, but Anna hastily fought them off. She had vowed the previous night to keep control of her emotions, and not speak a word of the proposal. Everyone would find out soon enough and then she would have no solitude even in the servant's halls. However, her heart still begged to see Mary, if only to apologize for her actions that night.  
It couldn't be helped she had to see Mary as soon as possible, not only to apologize, but to see if she had made a decision. Anna thought back, Mary had seemed so excited and happy. Perhaps, it wasn't all for the Crawley family, or so she thought.

The time between luncheon and breakfast seemed to drag on and on. Anna tried to focus on her chores; she had been shirking them a bit, lately. Memories kept her resilient, even though they were only a handful. A few kisses, an embrace- would that be all she had with which to remember Mary?  
No, surely there would be more. Perhaps none as sweet as the times of late, but there would be more memories.

Over the following hours, Anna decided what she would say to Mary. She resigned herself to the sacrifice for the greater good, and vowed, once again, to not let her emotions control her as before.  
Time coming towards luncheon, Anna told Ms. Hughes that she was feeling better from her supposed sickness, and would be well able to assist Lady Mary for the remainder of the day.  
The lunch bell rang, and everyone scurried about to do their duties. Anna assisted Daisy, who had been so kind the night before, and helped Ms. Pattmore with the dishes. All the while, she kept looking back to the wall, to Lady Mary's bell, hoping at any second it might ring for her. Anna was starting to lose her nerve and nearly gave up when a bell rang. She didn't even look back, thinking it must be for someone else. Ms. Pattmore gave her a slight nudge and told her to get upstairs. Anna's eyes lit up for a moment, then she remembered what was she must do, and her eyes clouded over again.

"Lady Mary?" Anna asked as she opened the door. She was greeted with a full body embrace, and nearly fell to the ground.  
"They said you had taken ill, I hoped you were alright." Mary said, searching all Anna's visible skin for any marks or rashes. She held her hand to Anna's forehead for a temperature. "And you're better?"  
"To tell the truth Lady Mar-" she was cut off with a warning eye. "Mary, I wasn't sick to begin with. I just needed time to think about… everything. I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I shouldn't have demanded so, or been so jealous."  
"It's alright, Anna. It must have been horrible the way I sprung it on you. I can't believe the things I felt or the things I said. Everything was so confusing and upside down, Anna. It still is a bit. I just-"  
"Please will you let me speak?" Anna said, holding her finger to Mary's lips. "Now, come sit down with me, I need to tell you something."  
The pair went and sat on a chaise lounge, each as close to the other as possible.  
"Mary, I- I was out of turn last night. I wasn't thinking clearly, but I am now. Mary, I'm afraid I must ask you to do something for me once more." Anna sucked on her top lip and sighed. She had been controlling the tears, but she couldn't speak and be in control at the same time.  
"Marry him." Mary looked at Anna astonished and started to speak, but Anna held up her hand. "Just listen, please. I want you to accept Matthew's proposal. Last night, you were so- I've hardly ever seen you so happy. I want so much for you to be happy." Anna wiped away a few tears wit her apron before continuing on. "Marry him to protect your family. I'll do whatever is needed- whether I should stay or go depends on you. If it will be easier without me, I'm willing to step aside. Please understand, I don't want to, but if you need me to, I will." Anna finished.  
Mary could hardly find the will to speak; to think that Anna would sacrifice so much for her, who had done nothing worthy. It nearly made her mind up for her, nearly.  
"I, I will marry him, but please, Anna, don't leave. Please understand, it's you that I love. Yes, I feel for Matthew, but not as I do for you. So please, don't leave. Just stay. Here. With me." With each spoken word, the duo drew closer to each other. With the last words, they came together- Anna, tears still running down her face, and Mary, who wanted nothing more than to stop those tears.  
Mary began to pull Anna on top of her, laying down more comfortably on the chaise lounge. They kissed more fervently than before, with more need and desire than before. Mary stopped though, and looked up at Anna for a brief moment.  
"I love you, Anna."

"And I, you." The kisses continued for a few moments, but in between them when air was needed, Anna thought of what she really truly wanted in this moment. And so, she spoke.  
"Mary?"  
"Yes."  
"Touch me… here." Anna muttered, pulling Mary's hand towards her breast. Slowly, cautiously Mary began to knead the tender flesh, the scratchy fabric of Anna's dress the only thing separating their skin from each other.

"All right?" Mary asked, receiving a moan and a nod from Anna. They began kissing again.  
Soon, they lost track of time, hands roaming over hands, moving from laying to sitting to standing to lying once more. Things changed so rapidly, yet felt so slow. Eventually, one of them, they weren't sure who, remembered where they were and what they were doing. Anna quickly trying to fix Mary's hair and dress back to an orderly fashion before someone arrived to ask what was taking her so long. And then Mary, fighting Anna desperately, saying she didn't care who came, she wanted to be close again.  
"Mary Crawley! If you don't let me fix your hair, I won't see you tonight." Anna threatened. Apparently, Mary believed it because she stayed still and silent for the next minutes. Occasionally she would glance up to look in Anna's eyes, while Anna could only giggle and smile.

Only one person noticed them exiting the room at the same time, their hands still intertwined. But then again, it only takes one to ruin a relationship.


	5. Before the Storm

**Just a small bit of fluff while I get ready to go into the next season. Enjoy.**

* * *

Matthew stared in disbelief, now that it was certain there was no other way except to marry him, now she declares her answer. And he, being the noble gentleman, is supposed to accept a second hand offer. Damn it all, he wouldn't. Matthew Crawley would not be trifled with, not played like their precious grand piano. Mary should have come forward sooner, should have said yes sooner.

With Matthew and the fate of the Crawley estate left in her lap, not to mention the proposal from a man she might or mightn't love and to put it all into a whirlwind, there was Anna. Sweet, gentle, caring, fragile Anna, who, Mary felt, at any moment might simply fly away as if she were a dream. No, she couldn't say yes, not when there might have been a different way to live. Perhaps it was to live in sin, but Mary Crawley would be damned for her affair with Mr. Pamuk anyways. Still to risk Anna's spirit, could she do it?  
These were the thoughts flying through Mary's brain while she waited for Anna to come up from her morning chores. They'd hardly had any time to talk after they'd touched so tenderly. Everything was rushed, with her mother having the miscarriage, and then the proposal that didn't happen as planned. The Dowager Countess had said something about an Italian that wasn't picky, or going to America. But to leave her life behind, to leave Downton… perhaps she should have said yes to Matthew when she'd had the chance. At least then her future would be secure.

"Milady?" Anna said, walking into the room. Mary was so caught in thought she didn't notice until the blonde put a hand on her shoulder. The lady nearly shrieked out of fright.  
"Anna! Good Lord, you startled me." Mary said, sitting back down on the vanity chair.

"I'm very sorry, Mary." Anna replied, placing a quick kiss on the top of Mary's head. Anna went about her tasks, undoing and brushing Lady Mary's hair and preparing the makeup for her lady. As she finished brushing the long dark tresses, Anna put them on one side of Mary's neck, and began to nuzzle and kiss the other. Mary moved her head to expose more of her pale, elegant neck and hummed as Anna preyed upon the gentle flesh. She stopped and looked into the mirror to catch Mary's eye. She had a request of her ladyship.  
"Kiss me again?" Anna asked, wanting to make sure it wasn't just a fluke of a thing. Had she truly felt that way, so invincible and strong in their kisses?  
"Always." Mary answered, standing and taking Anna into her arms. The taller woman leaned down and planted a virtuous kiss on the small lips before her.  
Anna took a moment to catch her breath; it still felt intoxicating to her. She couldn't believe all this time thinking she would spend her life alone as head house maid or some other such duty, and right in front of her was the one thing she'd ever truly dreamed of. She wiggled out of Mary's arms much to the other woman's disappointment. Anna took Mary's hands and brought them both to her lips, planting a single kiss on their joined hands.  
That day, Anna took her time assisting Lady Mary. She slowly let the long night dress fall to the floor, and looked at her ladyship with a soft glow. Anna ever so painstakingly pulled out a beautiful gray-blue dress with flower lace, and brought it over to Mary for approval.  
"It's lovely." Mary said not breaking eye contact with Anna as she spoke.  
"Your ladyship." Anna simply said, offering the bottom half of the dress to Lady Mary.  
"You know I dislike it when you call me that. I wish you would call me Mary." The taller of the two said, stepping into the dress.  
"Yes, your ladyship." Anna teased stopping for a moment to kiss Lady Mary's bare shoulder.  
"Oh. Anna." She whispered turning half way, only stopping because Anna placed another kiss on her other shoulder. Mary moved so that Anna's arms were around her neck. Ever so carefully, Anna began kissing up and down Mary's jaw. How had she missed this, buried it deep for so long? It was nothing like Mr. Pamuk's kisses. They were filled with lust and wantonness. "Anna." Mary whispered again, as the other woman brought her face closer to her own.  
"Please, Mary." She begged, knowing that she never wanted to go back from this.  
Mary pressed their blushing lips together, but the kiss was a bit deeper this time, formulated with thought and desire. They continued kissing for a moment or two, Mary's hands running up and down Anna's back and sides; Anna's caressing her ladyship's face and neck.  
"Anna," Mary started, slowly pulling away, "Breakfast… they'll come… looking." She warned kissing with every pause.  
"Yes, Lady Mary." The blonde said leisurely letting her arms drop to her sides. Anna picked up the top part of the dress and pulled it around Mary, buttoning the back of it while letting her fingers linger on Mary's shoulders after she had finished.  
"I don't want you to go now." Anna said feeling selfish and a bit covetous. The rest of the Crawley's got to spend so much time with Mary; it almost didn't seem fair in a way.  
"I don't want to leave, but they'll come looking. I'll be back at luncheon to freshen up. I wish I could take you to London with me." Mary said briefly remembering the trip that was to separate them for a month or longer. Anna's face was downtrodden as she remembered as well. She swallowed hard and turned her away.  
"Is that all your ladyship?" Anna asked, not wanting to contend with the feelings of being alone again.  
"It is, Anna."  
Anna left the room quietly, hoping that luncheon would come soon. She couldn't stand the thought of being without Mary for a few hours, let alone more than a month. Things would be so dull again, so lifeless and lost. Trying to calm herself, Anna thought of all the time that she had been without Lady Mary, if she could make it through that, then 30 some odd days would pass by smoothly.

Anna fumbled over her morning chores, and excitedly waited in Mary's room. As she heard the outer door open, she went about pretending to be tidying the room.  
But when Carson opened the door instead of Lady Mary, Anna was at a loss of what to say.  
"What are you doing in here?" Mr. Carson asked in his usual suspicious tone.  
"I forgot to tidy up the bedding, and wanted to get it done in case Lady Mary was to come up from luncheon." Anna said, wishing the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't beat their wings together so loudly.  
"You have spent an inordinate amount of time here today, are you feeling quite well? I seem to recall you being late for breakfast service." Mr. Cason asked with a rather odd look on his face.  
"Yes, Mr. Carson. I'm doing quite well, just a bit tired. Lady Mary had difficultly deciding on her dress today, so it took a bit longer than usual." Anna wondered how Mr. Carson would feel about what was really going on between them. Would he scoff and turn Anna over to the Earl of Grantham? Or would he remain silent for Lady Mary's sake? Anna secretly hoped that she never had to find out.  
"Ah, Carson." came the familiar voice, as Lady Sybil walked into the room. "Father was looking for you, something about Thomas I believe."  
"Of course, Lady Sybil. I shall leave at once." Carson gave a slight bow before he exited. Sybil stayed behind watching Anna as she went back to tidying up. With a questioning look on her face, the youngest Crawley daughter began to speak,  
"My sister rarely picks out her own dresses. She usually has you pick them, correct, Anna?" Sybil felt that something strange was going on, but what exactly it was she wasn't sure.  
Anna hadn't prepared for this much questioning; she bit her bottom lip and turned to face Lady Sybil, her head turned towards the ground.  
"Yes, Lady Sybil, I-"  
"I wanted to try picking out a dress today. As you can see, I am horrible at making these decisions." Mary picked up, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder. A weight was visibly lifted off of Anna, as she cast a look of adoration towards Mary. "Anyway, I was hoping that I might change into the dress that you had picked out, Anna. It looked much better than this one, at any rate. Sybil, why don't you go check on Mama, she is still looking so forlorn these days." Mary said with a smile towards Sybil. As Sybil closed the door and went into the hallway, Mary rushed to Anna's side. The blonde woman looked as if she was about to faint, her face a whiter shade of pale than Mary had ever seen.  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't think of what to say." Anna spoke as Mary pressed one hand to each of her cheeks. Mary searched her eyes.  
"Are you alright, Anna?" she said with a smile. "I was so worried when I saw Carson and Sybil heading up here. I tried to get around them, but it wasn't as if I could run. Oh, dear. You poor thing."  
"I'm-I'm alright, I suppose. Just glad you came in when you did." Anna smiled lightly.  
"Well, we must be more careful. I couldn't bear it if you got into trouble for my sake. From now on, I'll ring for you when it's safe to come up. Gracious me, I thought we'd been found out." She continued, muttering under her breath about Sybil being so curious and Carson being so protective.  
"Mary?" Anna asked walking away to peek out the window. "Do you think there will be a day, when we won't have to- a day when we can be together without hiding?"  
"I don't know, Anna. I hope there will be, but I just don't know." Mary replied sadly.

Anna helped Mary into another dress and they continued about their day as usual.  
Since Gwen had found other employment Anna had a room to her, and thought that no one might notice if she went to bed a little later than usual. They had already packed for London, and there was no way for Anna to go without drawing undue attention. Carson had been staying close by Anna after lunch, but she prayed silently that he would leave her alone after dinner. After all, it's hard to think up plans when you're being watched all the time. Anna had come up with another lie, saying to Ms. Hughes that Lady Mary had requested for her to stay a bit later that night to help packing up last minute things. She was sure that would leave her an extra hour at least. And she'd need the first hour to work up her courage.

"Lady Mary." Anna said as she entered.  
"Yes, Anna." Came the usual greeting, and although Mary was sitting at her normal spot by the vanity, her shoulders were heaving with silent sobs.  
"Mary, what is it?" asked the blonde rushing to her love's side. "What's wrong?"  
"I just don't know what to do, Anna. I thought I might marry Matthew and then our future would be safe, difficult but safe. And the rest of the family, they were so hoping that he would understand. But after the miscarriage…" her voice trailed off. "It would be so much better if I could just stay here and be beside you instead of going to London, or if you could come with me."  
"I know, but we can't. We can't draw suspicion to ourselves. Besides, I'm glad you aren't going to marry him. I'd be mad with jealousy if you did." Anna said, stating it as if it was a well known fact.  
"You, jealous? Or mad? I can't see that happening for some odd reason." Mary commented her quiet sobs subsiding.  
"I would so, I'm already jealous. I'm jealous of Matthew because he gets to propose to you, where I never can. And I'm jealous of your sisters and family, they get to spend so much time with you. And I go mad every time I see you. You take over my senses, Mary, perhaps only because I let you." Anna finished finding her courage more easily than she thought she would have. "And I love you, most fervently." Mary smiled and wiped her eyes away.  
"I love you, Anna, from the very depths of my being." Mary whispered, cupping the blonde's cheek. Mary knew that these words would be enough to carry her through the long absence from Anna.


	6. A Suspicious Sister

**Hey guys. I'm really appreciating the feedback, and figured I'd thank you with a little bit of fluffy smut in this one. No skipping to the end to see it though. Pinky Promise? Okay.**  
**Here begins the second season.** **Anna is a bit of a slow mover in the bed department... XD**

* * *

Well over two years had passed, and once again, Mary was in London with Lady Rosamund. Things had changed dramatically since, Anna and Mary's first months together. Now the war was on, and there was very little spoken of marriages or babies around Downton. Mary thought of those early months with Anna, how things had gone so smoothly then. Now it was difficult to find a spare moment together.  
On the train home, she began thinking of all the things she wanted to tell Anna. Oh how Mary had missed her- the softness of her voice, the tender paleness of her skin, her bright lips. She hoped that Anna would be happy to see her. She always worried that on her trips away, Anna would get bored with her and somehow drift away. But all her worries ceased the moment Branson began to slow the car and she looked out her window at Downton.

As Mary stepped out of the car, a smile came across her face. There stood Anna, waiting for her in front of the grand doors. Mary fought off her urge to run to Anna's side and hug and kiss her right there in front of Bates and Branson. Instead she gave a simple smile and said,  
"Anna… I borrowed a case from Lady Rosamund. I bought a few things while I was in London." And Anna, with a sly smile, gave a slight bow of her head and spoke,  
"Yes, milady."  
Much to their dismay, Anna and Mary barely had a moment together. The single minute they had together, Mary had spent it crying, after hearing of Matthew's engagement. It was partially for her family and partially because she did feel for him and often thought of him while he was away at war.  
During dinner Mary had a chance to talk with Matthew, and was glad they were now at peace with each other. Somewhere though, Mary was a bit jealous of Lavinia.

Thankfully, no one accompanied Mary back from dinner, so she had a few moments to spend with Anna. She was already waiting for her when Mary opened the door. Mary closed the door and smiled.  
"Are you alone?" Anna asked, looking over Mary's shoulder.  
"Yes, Anna." Mary answered wrapping her arms into around Anna and kissing her, a bit roughly. Anna closed her eyes quickly, moaning the kiss. Slowly Mary pulled away, nipping at the blonde's lower lip as she moved. She hummed and spoke, "Oh, Anna. How I've missed you. Have you missed me?"  
"More than I can say." Anna said, pulling up to kiss Mary once more. As the house maid's lips parted, her ladyship's tongue delved in to explore her lover's mouth. Mary purred into the kiss, but pulled back again.  
"Anna, I've needed you so badly." Mary muttered pressing closer to Anna's body.  
"Come here then." Anna whispered, letting her hands roam over Mary's body as they began to come together again. Gently, Mary pulled Anna towards the bed. For the past year or so they had begun to, ever so slowly, make their way from the chaise lounge to the bed on occasion. It had made Anna a bit nervous at first, but she gradually she grew used to being on the bed beside Mary. Sometimes she dreamt of what it would be like to go to bed beside Mary and wake up to her the next morning.  
"Mary…" Anna groaned as Mary's hand ran up the maid's skirt. "Mary, you've got to change…" the blonde said, slowly pushing Mary's hand down. Anna wasn't sure whether she was ready for being that intimate, but she didn't want to disappoint Mary either.  
Mary began to sigh as Anna pushed her hand away. It wasn't that she wanted to do anything that Anna wasn't ready for, but all Mary wanted was to be as close to Anna as she could. That was all that occupied Mary's mind until Anna spoke up.  
Then all her thoughts flew back into her head, cluttering her mind and weighing down her body. She bit her lip and sat up in the bed,  
"I know… I just wanted to spend some time with you, it's been so long since I've seen you, touched you." Mary wasn't one to blush, but even she had to admit, the thoughts running through her mind concerning Anna weren't exactly holy.  
Mary laughed a bit to herself as she stood up, and began to pull the thin fabric off her shoulders. Anna found herself looking up at Mary as the light dress fell to the floor.  
"Well, when you put it like that," Anna said, pulling her ladyship down for a final, deep kiss. "But really, somebody will suspect something and come asking if I don't get back to the kitchen in a few minutes."  
"Well, we ought to talk in the morning. I have news." She said quietly, placing her arm into the night gown.  
"Alright, we'll talk in the morning, but for now, sleep well, Mary." Anna placed a soft kiss on Mary's hand, and stated her usual. "Is that all, Lady Mary?"  
"It is, Anna." Mary smiled in reply.

As Anna left the room, she smiled and brought her hands up to hide it. She stepped rather gaily into the hall and practically floated down the stairs, not noticing Lady Sybil at the opposite end of the hall watching Mary's door intently.

The next morning came and Anna tried to hide her joy as she entered Mary's room. "Mary, I- Lady Sybil! Good morning. And good morning, Lady Mary." Anna corrected hoping Sybil hadn't caught on to what she had said. She went quietly to the wardrobe and selected Lady Mary's dress for the day, being sure to secure the gloves and matching hat. Sybil gave Mary a queer look, and wondered if she should have said anything. She was all for equality among classes, but something about the way Anna had said Mary's name threw her off balance. She had noticed something strange about the way her eldest sister acted with the head house maid.  
"…As I was saying, I want to train in York to become a nurse. Cousin Violet said she would try to find me a space, and-"  
"You must be joking! Father won't allow it. Especially not with the war going on, no, you mustn't." Mary said from behind the screen as she dressed.  
Mary snuck a chaste kiss from Anna as she changed, and Sybil spoke again.  
"But that's exactly why I want to, the war is going on, and I'm not doing anything to help. I'm tired of selling tickets to concerts and not having a part in it all." Sybil said exasperated.  
"If you're serious you might want to learn a few things from the servants. I can't believe Cousin Violet said she'd help. Granny will be furious I'm sure. I guess I won't say anything against it, but I hope you know what you're getting into." Mary appeared from behind the screen and smiled at her sister.  
"Alright, but I need to talk to you all the same, in private if you don't mind." Sybil continued, things had been too strange for her liking, and she was curious to know what was going on.  
Anna looked questioningly at Mary; they had been taking a few risks recently, spending time together outside the room- walking in the gardens, speaking with each other in the corridors, and such things.  
"I'll call you back when I need you, Anna."  
"Yes, milady." Anna curtsied and went to stand in the small hallway between Mary's door and the one to the main hallway. She left the door open a touch, hopefully she'd be able to hear some of what Sybil was saying and be able to prepare herself for whatever it was.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
"Did Anna call you Mary just now? When she came in I mean?"  
"No, I don't believe so." Mary said trying to remain indifferent in her visage so as not to encourage more questions.  
"Oh, I thought I was sure, but… I've seen her in and out of the gardens a lot, and I've noticed you go to the gardens a lot, as well." Sybil said not wanting to sound accusing, but if they were planning something she wanted in on it. But Sybil wasn't exactly sure what kind of plan they could be creating, especially, something that had taken more than two years to get together. Perhaps, it hadn't been that long. After all, she couldn't be sure that they had held hands that night; it was dark in the hallway, she supposed…  
"Yes, well it is fall, and I do love the changing of the leaves. Sometimes I take Anna to keep me company. I need help fixing my hair, so unless you're keen to do it, I'll need Anna back in now."  
"Alright." Sybil said, standing in walking towards the door, "I better go down and eat breakfast with Father and Mother, anyways." Anna quickly closed the door back, and stood silently in the hallway.  
"Lady Mary," Sybil emphasized, "Is ready for you."  
"Yes, Lady Sybil." Anna responded, giving a small curtsy. As soon as Lady Sybil was in the hall, she quickly went to Mary's side.  
"I heard, oh God, do you think she knows about us?" Anna asked, her hands reaching for Mary's.  
"Anna," Mary groaned, pulling her hands away. "We've got to be more cautious. I don't think she knows exactly what is happening, but she's suspicious. We can't be meeting outside the room anymore, well, not for a while." Mary said sitting in the vanity chair, and handing the chosen necklace to Anna. She sighed and pulled the piece of jewelry over Mary's head.  
Anna didn't like it. She wanted to be close to Mary, as much as she could. But with Lady Sybil being suspicious, Anna understood why they had to see each other less.  
The blonde placed a single kiss on Lady Mary's neck, and asked her usual question,  
"Will that be all, Lady Mary?"  
"I wish it weren't, Anna." Mary said, placing a hand on Anna's shoulder. She kissed her goodbye, and they anxiously waited for luncheon.

To both their disappointment, their luncheon meeting never came that day, and soon they decided it was best not to meet in the afternoon at all. Sybil was distracted packing for her trip, but to be safe, Mary wanted to have some time apart until Sybil left for her training.

Friday, after Sybil left, Mary thought she and Anna might actually have a chance to meet in her room undisturbed. Edith was busy working at the Drake's farm and her mother and father were busy with the war efforts.

Before lunch, Anna noticed Lady Mary's bell was ringing, and nearly ran up the stairs to see her. She knew it was only a couple days, but they had made her want Mary even more. Anna found it strange that she could stand Mary being away from Downton, but when they could see each other, talk to each other, but not touch or kiss, it drove her mad with desire.

"Lady Mary." Anna said curtsying as she entered the room. Mary stepped out from behind the door and grabbed Anna around the waist.  
"Yes, Anna." She whispered, as the blonde jumped, startled. Anna smacked at Mary's hands playfully,  
"Don't ever do that. You scared me half to bits." Anna said, turning in her ladyship's arms to plant a quick kiss on the rosy lips before her.  
"How I've missed you, it has felt like an eternity since I last kissed you." whispered Mary, pulling Anna towards the bed with her. Anna giggled.  
"Mary, you have to go to luncheon soon."  
"I know, I just wanted a moment with you." She said lying on the bed. Her brown eyes plead for Anna to come lay with her, and Anna obliged, all the while shaking her head.  
"I ought not to encourage you so much." Said the maid, moaning a bit as Mary began to assault her neck- nipping and kissing her way down to Anna's collar.  
"M-Mary, I…" Anna groaned, her eyes shutting forcefully as her hands found purchase in the brunette's hips. Mary focused on the area below Anna's ear, having learned over time that it was the spot Anna loved best.  
A familiar warmth and tightness began to grow in Anna's stomach. As always she found herself fighting off the strange feeling, pushing Mary away a bit to try and regain her composure.  
"Sh, Anna. Don't fight it." Mary said into her ear bringing her lover close again. "Just kiss me." Anna nodded a bit frightened as the feeling spread.  
Yes, she had felt this way before with Mary, but somehow it seemed stronger this time, as if it might take over her whole being.  
Anna reached up to kiss Mary, this time the blonde took the lead and used her tongue to beg at the entrance of her lady's mouth. It was granted and met with some exuberance, as Mary let her hand wander to just below Anna's knee. She pulled it around her and began to play with the back of the blonde's knee, every so often moving her hand slightly upwards before returning it back down to Anna's pale knee. Throughout this, Anna moaned and whimpered, trying to fight off the feeling that grew inside her. Soon after, Mary brought her hand up to caress the back of Anna's thigh as she paid more attention to her lover's neck. Anna simply sat back, befuddled by the feelings that soon grew to a peak.  
"Oh! Mary, I... oh… stop, Mary, stop." Anna said breathlessly, digging her nails into the skin of Mary's exposed back. The blonde whimpered as her body shook, and Mary pulled back, surprised at how easily Anna had climaxed once she stopped fighting it.  
"Are you alright, I didn't hurt you did I?" her ladyship asked a bit worried. She knew what had happened to Anna, but she wasn't sure how Anna would deal with it.  
A quiet 'mm-hmm' was all Anna could manage as she slowly came down. The blonde's eyes stayed closed and she began blushing frantically, not sure whether she should be embarrassed or thankful.  
"Mary, that was… I've never felt that before." Anna said still a bit shaky. "Did I do something wrong?" asked the house maid, genuinely concerned.  
"No, Anna, not at all darling. You're beautiful." She said, giving Anna a virtuous kiss on her cheek. "You climaxed." Mary whispered, blushing at the word. She'd learned it from her beloved book, but had never said it aloud, especially not to anyone else.  
"Oh… alright." Still confused, Anna sat up in the bed. "It is a good thing, yes. It felt," Anna shook her head trying to focus again. "wonderful."  
"We can talk about it more tonight. Right now, I suspect they're wondering why I'm not in the Library yet." Mary said kissing Anna lightly on her pale lips. "Don't forget, Anna, I love you." She whispered before standing and pulling Anna up with her. They each exited after a short moment. Mary a bit pleased with herself and Anna still a wee bit embarrassed. But all was for the better, and they were both overjoyed to be able to be together more and a bit more intimate.

However, Mary had a secret, one that she would have to reveal to Anna and her family soon. She'd rather not have to deal with it, but Aunt Rosamund had invited him to stay at Downton. And he would be arriving within the week.


	7. In the Gardens

"His name is Richard Carlisle. He's in newspapers. Well, he owns a few. He'll be here in a few hours, I hope that all right, Mama." Mary stated, as her mother and sisters sat in her room. Anna was working on Mary's hair and sighed a bit too loud as she heard the news of Mary's newest admirer.  
"Certainly it's alright. I'm very happy for you, and I hope he's as wonderful as you say." Lady Cora said with a soft smile. "Come, girls. Let's let Mary finish getting ready."  
Sybil gave a warning look to Mary, but followed her mother out of the room.

Sybil had returned to Downton after receiving her training and was working in the village at the hospital. Even though over two months had passed she still remained suspicious of Anna and Mary's relationship. It's not that she didn't believe in being friends with the servants, but something about the way they exchanged looks made Sybil think it was more than friendship.

After a few moments, Mary reached up to caress Anna's cheek.  
"I meant to tell you before I told them, but time got away from me. I'm so sorry, Anna. It's all Lady Rosamund's doing, she kept inviting him to her home, and then she invited him to stay at Downton." Mary tried to explain, but Anna was already upset. She'd gotten through Matthew fine, but another man, Anna was frustrated. She'd known that Mary would get other offers of marriage, but had hoped that after two years of no one, things might have finally settled.  
"It's alright. I understand." Anna lied, biting the inside of her lip as she did so.  
"I know, it's not all right. But we only have to put up this farce to keep everyone quiet for a while, and to get Sybil off the scent. Please, Anna, don't be angry with me." Mary started out of her chair and put her arms around Anna. "I have to go down to luncheon, but maybe we can talk later, in the garden?" Mary knew she'd have the upper hand in the gardens; they always seemed to mesmerize the ever romantic Anna. Plus, fresh air would suit them both. They had spent so long stuck in that room that both were getting restless for other places.

Later that night, Anna met Mary in the gardens at their usual place. They always made sure never to arrive together except when it could be explained away. However, late night meetings in the gardens were nothing if not suspicious, so they tried to be very cautious.  
"Who's there?" Mary asked, making sure it was only Anna and no one else.  
"It's me, Lady Mary."  
"Thank God, I was beginning to think you mightn't come." said the brunette, her hand over her chest. Anna was mesmerized as always by the gardens, but more so by Mary tonight. The sleeveless dress held only up by only a few strands of ribbon, and the way the moon lit Mary's hair and eyes made Anna feel as if she were in a dream.  
"I-" Anna shook away the fog that was drifting in her mind. "I had to finish dinner, everyone was already asking where I was going and- Mary, you're gorgeous."  
"Thank you, darling." Mary whispered, walking over to grab Anna's hand.  
"I like it when you call me that." Anna responded shyly. Her hand drifted upwards over Mary's chest to her exposed shoulder. The blonde had always been stunned by Mary's mysterious sense of beauty.  
"We have to talk, Anna. I don't like it that you're upset with me." She pouted a bit, before smiling lightly. "Really, I'm sorry about all this. I know it's not ideal, but it's what I must do for now. After Matthew marries Lavinia, I- we can go to America. It'll all be settled then. Please, just a while longer." Mary finished, burying her face in Anna's neck.  
"I can't be upset with you when you do that. It's not fair." Anna said longingly.  
"So you're not upset, Anna?" Mary whispered a bit of husky temptation in her voice.  
"I'm upset with you." She said, trying her best to sound convincing.  
"I don't believe you, Anna." muttered Lady Mary.  
"I'm upset with y-" the last word spoken into Mary's mouth as she kissed Anna. "I'm... upset… with you… Mary…" each paused filled with delicate yet pleading kisses. "We're supposed to be talking." Anna quickly said as she pulled back for a breath.  
"We are in a way, this is how I say I care about you," Mary whispered placing a kiss on the top of Anna's head. "And this is how I say you're most important to me." She placed another kiss on Anna's right cheek. "And you're beautiful." A kiss on the blonde's left cheek. "And I love you, Anna Smith." Finally kissing her lips once again.  
"You're so-" Anna began, but Mary quickly shushed her. The sound of footsteps on the rock path had caught Mary's ears. Silently, she directed Anna to go to the other side of the hedge, and not speak until she told her to.

From behind one of the trees, Richard Carlisle appeared, looking very annoyed.  
"So, I thought I'd come look for you in the gardens, turns out I'm not one for country mazes, Lady Mary." He said, strolling over to her side. "Thought I heard voices speaking, but it must have been you, or is someone else out here." Carlisle muttered giving a wily grin. Mary hated the way he talked, she could never decide if he was joking or not, and most of the time what he said was not funny at all.  
"You amuse me, Mr. Carlisle. I must excuse myself though, it is getting late. I was so captivated by tonight's moon that I've hardly noticed the time. If I stay away any longer, my lady's maid might have to come find me, thinking me lost." Mary said as she began walking away.  
"Well, I'll join you on your walk. After all, you wouldn't want you guest to get lost in that maze twice in a night." Carlisle said after grabbing her by the arm quite roughly.  
Mary pulled her arm away, clearly angry.  
"I don't think it wise to be walking alone at night without a chaperone." she said loudly, hoping that Anna might come to her rescue. Unbeknownst to Mary, Anna had taken the long way around them and was walking back to Mary to give her an excuse to get away.  
When she heard, Mary's voice grow louder, Anna sped up, not wanting to leave Mary with him for another minute.  
"Lady Mary. Your mother was asking if you'd come in now." Anna said as she reached the pair.  
"Yes, Anna. I was just coming inside, if you'll walk me back." Mary gave a slight smile to Carlisle, and went to join her secret-love. "If you follow the rock path, you'll find you way up to the house, Mr. Carlisle." Mary said loudly to the man now standing alone.  
"Dammit." He muttered, throwing a rock at the tree he'd come from behind of.

Mary and Anna made their way through the maze quickly, holding hands part of the way, until they were near the end.  
"Thank you, Anna. I couldn't stand anymore of him." Mary said, a bit breathlessly before they left the maze and made their way back into the house, at separate entrances of course.

Anna had to walk a long ways back to the servant's quarters, but Mary came into the Library through one of the glass doors facing the hedge maze. No one had noticed Anna leaving the labyrinth, this time.  
"Mary! I had thought you got lost." Cora said, placing her hand on Mary's arm.  
"Oh? I was just mesmerized by the moon tonight. It's very beautiful." Mary said with her usual stoic visage. "I think I'll go up to bed now, goodnight Mama." she continued, placing a kiss on her mother's cheek. She said goodnight to her father and the Dowager Countess as well.  
As she made her way up the stairs she silently prayed that Anna wouldn't be questioned by any of the other staff. The poor girl had had enough frightening things for one night.  
It took Anna around 15 minutes to get back to the kitchens, where she was immediately told to get up to Lady Mary's room that she had been ringing.

By the time she got to Mary's room Anna was a bit exhausted. She didn't intend to stay late as she badly needed to sleep, being so tired from that day's exertions.  
"Lady Mary?" it had become second nature to always check if Mary was alone.  
"Anna, finally, I was beginning to worry." Mary said, hugging Anna as soon as she found her way through the door.  
"Sorry, Mary." replied the blonde, pulling away slowly. "Now, we've got to get you changed. I don't fancy almost being caught twice in one night." Mary groaned not wanting to be separated from her lover.  
"What if I call you darling again?" she had asked with a grin spreading over her face. "Please, can't we just forget about the war and Richard Carlisle and everything and just be together for a while."  
Anna tried not to give in to Mary's pleas for loving attention, but as soon as Mary was changed, her hair falling to one side of her face, Anna stopped resisting.  
"Just a little while." Anna conceded. Mary slowly pressed her lover down to the bed, and crawled on top. Anna was going to protest the position, but the feeling of Mary's long hair on her cheek stayed her oppositions. "Mary…" the blonde whispered the name as familiar to her as the body now hovering over her.  
"Are you still upset with me?" Mary asked, supporting herself on her arms as their legs intertwined.  
"You know I'm not." Anna whispered, shifting a bit so she could prop herself up on her elbows to kiss Mary. Their foreheads kissed each other before their lips met, and for a moment Anna began to smile into the kiss. She just couldn't believe it sometimes, that she and Mary were together. More often than not, Mary seemed to overwhelm her. She felt intoxicated when she was with Mary, but in the best of ways. Everything was blurred except for her lady, and near to nothing could ruin their moments. Anna tilted her head up to kiss Mary once again. As their lips met Anna took her opportunity to expose one of Mary's shoulders from the night shift. When their lips parted Mary smiled,  
"Anna Smith, are you trying to undress me?" she jokingly asked.  
"Maybe a little." Anna blushed. Mary came down, and flipped, so that Anna was on top of her.  
"Then why don't you go ahead?" Mary said shamelessly as she lay back on the bed looking up into Anna's eyes. Anna continued blushing, but pulled Mary up a bit, so she could slip the other shoulder out of the light pink gown. The gown fell to Mary's waist and she let herself fall back down against the soft bed comforter, her breasts completely exposed. Anna had never touched them like this except for the first time. Slowly she brought her hand down to curiously massage Mary's chest. She did as she had when Mary had her dress on, but it felt different, much more close and intimate.  
"Don't stop, Anna." Mary whispered pressing her lips together to stifle a moan. The blonde continued her kneading, but bent down to kiss her way up Mary's shoulder to her neck. Anna recognized the tensing of Mary's muscles and decided to try something rather brazen.  
Ever so cautiously, while keeping eye contact with Mary, Anna kissed down Mary's chest and planted two chaste kisses on each of Mary's breasts.  
Her ladyship threw her head back as she climaxed, mumbling Anna's name all the while. She brought Anna's face up to kiss her as she came down from the high that seemed to have taken over not only Mary, but Anna as well.  
"We did it together." Anna muttered, slowly rolling to the side, her muscles tensing and relaxing as the last waves of orgasm shook through her. Reverently, the blonde brought Mary's top back up to her shoulders, kissing them each as the straps of the dress came over them.  
"I love you, Mary."  
"Oh, Anna, I love you so much, I could never explain it." Mary replied turning to face Anna. "I adore you, my darling." She said, pushing a strand of Anna's blonde hair behind her ear. Anna smiled and leaned into Mary's palm. She kissed the inside of Mary's hand, and got up off the large bed.  
"Do you really have to go?" Mary asked, knowing full well the answer to her question.  
"Ethel will notice if I'm not back soon." said the shorter of the two women while straightening her apron and frock.  
"One day, I will wake up beside you, I swear." Mary said, smiling as she held Anna one last time before she left to go back to the servant's quarters.  
Anna slept well that night, and nearly missed her early morning chores. She'd had wonderful dreams about having a little home in America, perhaps in New York or in some large city. The remainders of the dreams that floated in and out of her mind kept Anna smiling all of the next day.


	8. Waiting

So, I thought I'd give you guys just a bit of smut this chapter. I know it's short, but that means that the next one will be extra long and maybe something special. (;

* * *

The war brought on more changes to the Crawley household, changes that might not be in Downton's best interest. With the hospital overflowing there was no room for the men to convalesce, which brought Downton Abbey into the picture. Dowton was to be used as a recovery center for the wounded officers, much to Lord and Lady Crawley's chagrin.

Of course, Sybil took the lead during this time, along with Cousin Isobel. Anna was called upon on occasion to serve meals and help with a needy soldier, but otherwise her time was free. Since there were officers in nearly every room, much of her cleaning had to wait to be done. Yes, she still stoked the fires and cleaned out the fireplaces, dusted the books in the library and helped polish the silver when need be. But other than those occasions none of the staff or family knew where to find her, or even had the time to look. This worked much to Anna and Mary's advantage. Mary being able to excuse herself from the convalescing soldiers, and return to her room multiple times a day, while Anna simply had to evade Lady Sybil to avoid further duties.

Together, they would mostly talk, about what their childhoods had been like, what their future might look like, and what they truly wished it could be.  
They rarely touched now, except for a chaste kiss or two. A few weeks ago, something had happened, something that frightened Anna out of her wits.

Mary had narrowly escaped a brooding Edith and found Anna waiting in her room, her back to the door, softly humming to herself. Slowly, Mary walked over to Anna and hugged her tightly. The humming ceased but Anna did not scream at all. Much to her surprise, she wasn't frightened but excited to see Mary. The few days before had kept her busy preparing Downton for the arrival of the officers, and they had only seen each other long enough to change Mary and hurry back downstairs to help in one way or another.

As had become a somewhat common occurrence, Anna immediately took Mary's hand and pulled the brunette on top of her, Anna lying quite comfortably against the down comforter. In the sense of normal routine, Anna began to slip off the shoulders of Lady Mary's dress, but her ladyship pulled back with a smirk.  
"Not today, Ms. Smith." She whispered into Anna's ear teasingly. Mischievously, Mary began to undo the buttons on Anna's simple maid's frock. "It's only fair that today, I am allowed to undress you for a change." Mary continued, pulling back the blouse to reveal Anna's pale skin and bright pink breasts.  
The blonde's breath hitched and she inhaled sharply, as the cool air, cascaded onto her body. As Mary began to massage one of her breasts while gently nipping at Anna's exposed neck, Anna felt her back arch to meet Mary, a silent plea for more.  
A few moments passed as Anna's eyes fluttered closed in pleasure, her mouth hanging agape as Mary's ministrations made her moan.  
"Mary… ah, Mary, Mary! Please…" Anna muttered over and over her words muffled through kisses and slurred by whimpers of pleasure. Teasingly, Mary began to kiss downwards, over her breasts then back up to each one, taking one of the bright, pert nipples into her mouth. Anna's hips rose at the sudden heat, her need meeting Mary's knee.  
Mary smiled as Anna gasped,  
"I was wondering when you'd discover that." Mary said emphasizing the last word. Anna began begging for more her hips grinding against Mary's with desperation. Not only did Anna love the movement of Mary's knee against her sex, she craved it in a way that she began to fear. As her lady brought up her leg to meet Anna's center, the blonde began to moan loudly, prompting Mary to silence her with a kiss.  
"Sh… people will hear." The brunette said with a smirk, adoring the way Anna made those noises for Mary and Mary alone.  
Anna began to shake and whimper as Mary brought her knee up once again, this time finding the wetness building between Anna's legs. It made the blonde feel so out of control with need that she began to press against Mary's chest with her hands.  
"Mary, wait, I can't… please."

"What is it, did I hurt you? Are you alright, Anna?" Mary questioned, searching Anna's eyes for pain, but only finding satisfaction.  
"I'm alright, just I can't take anymore. Please, it's too much. Let's stop for a minute."  
"Anna!" Mary groaned, visibly upset. Exasperated, she flopped down onto the bed beside the blonde. For a moment she huffed into the comforter, but then turned to meet Anna's gaze. "Why do you always stop me? Am I doing something wrong?" Mary asked, concerned that she might be the problem.  
"No, you're wonderful… it's just…" Anna couldn't think of how to put it into words, "It's- I feel so out of control when I'm with you like that. Like I might not be able to stop myself from falling apart or something." She confessed worried at what Mary might say.  
"But you're with me, you can fall apart, Anna. Trust me." Mary said, still a bit frustrated. She'd thought after the past couple times that maybe Anna had gotten over her fear of climaxing.  
"I'm sorry…" was all Anna could manage, beginning to get upset with herself for stopping. She wanted to be able to go there with Mary, but it was all too much for her senses, it was intoxicating and bewildering to her.  
"No, you don't have to apologize, Anna. Why can't you understand? I just want to be close to you, closer to you than any other person in this world." Mary pulled Anna toward her, holding her so that their lips were barely apart. "I want to know every part of you. Be a part of you." Mary turned her gaze away. She'd never been this honest, even with Anna. It was difficult for her to be the soft one, to be out of control.  
"I want that, too. But can we not do that… for a while?" Anna asked hesitantly. Things had always been so physical between them, and Anna wanted to make sure that it was more than that- more than just lust and need.

They had come back that night, apologizing to each other profusely and agreeing to take a break from their physical activities. It had been three weeks now, and Anna knew what it was, it was love plain and simple. Pure love, it was not only physical but spiritual and emotional. Still, she found herself hesitant to go back to being intimate with Mary again, unsure of how to go about it and how she might react.

Another week had passed, and Anna was still contemplating a way to be intimate with Mary again. It seemed so awkward and untoward to the head house maid, but that did not stop her desire for Mary's kisses and hands. Mary had been busy that morning, preparing to go out quail hunting with Matthew, who was home from the way for a bit, and Carlisle, who had taken to staying at Downton for longer and longer periods of time. Needless to say, Mary felt outnumbered, and wished she could bring Anna along, but there was no real excuse to do so.

The whole time, Mary fought with Carlisle, and took time away to spend with Matthew. Now that Lavinia was in the equation, things were smoother between the two Crawleys; there wasn't such a pressure to get along and fall madly in love. There was to be a luncheon after the morning shoot, and then the men would go out again, Mary could have gone along, but she opted to stay back, hoping she might get a chance to talk with Anna. As she headed back to her bedroom, Mary instructed Jane, the new maid, to go fetch Anna for her.

Mary had just enough time to take off her hat and gloves, when Anna arrived, a bit out of breath.  
"Mary, do you need to change? Are you going back out?" she asked wanting to know if they had time to be themselves or not. Her eyes gazed across the room as she looked up from her curtsy. Anna's breath hitched, Mary had let her hair down and the riding pants looked even more magnificent on her figure than they had that morning. Perhaps it was because it had been so long, or perhaps it was the look in Anna's eye as she walked carefully to Mary, but the brunette knew that something important was about to happen.  
"Anna? Wait, are you certain?" Mary asked, as Anna put a hand on her lady's hip and another around her neck to bring their lips close.  
"I need you, Mary." Anna muttered, her hands clawing at Mary's pale flesh. "Please," the blonde begged her lips coming up to her lover's. They each moaned at the sudden intimate contact. Mary brought Anna to the bedside, and sat down. Here Anna pushed Mary so that her head was in the pillows, her legs gorgeous and enticing even in their khaki prison. The blonde quickly took off her apron and climbed onto the bed, her skirt flaring as she straddled one of Mary's legs.  
"Anna," Mary pleaded, taking the blonde's hand in hers, bringing her down into a longing kiss. Her ladyship's tongue begging for the gates of Anna's lips to part as Anna moaned into her mouth. Mary slipped her tongue inside, gently caressing Anna's breast as she did so. Anna pressed into the warm hand and felt her hips buck at the sudden pleasure.  
"More." The blonde begged, her hips grinding down to meet Mary's leg. She let her hand unbutton the stark black blouse that separated her palm from her lover's breasts. "I love you, Mary. I need you, please." Anna groaned her breathing labored. Again her hips lowered to meet the tense muscle in Mary's thigh, longing for the pleasure that had been unknown for so long.  
"Wait." Mary moaned, feeling Anna's sex against her clothed leg. "Tonight… come back tonight… stay with me… please, Anna. Let's wait 'til then." Mary implored. She wanted it to be special, not rushed and so frantic. More than that she wanted to be able to sleep beside Anna, to hold her and wake up beside the blonde.

Coaxingly, Anna slowly buttoned Mary's shirt back and smirked, kissing at the lady's neck while she groaned a bit, sad that her need wouldn't be fulfilled until later that day.


	9. A Night Together

A short chapter. I may or may not continue this story line.

* * *

Anna could hardly work she had been so excited about that night. She found herself groaning at the slightest movement, wanting to feel the pleasure she had experienced at Mary's hands. Anna knew that that night would be worth the wait, but she didn't know if she could stand the waiting.

Mary was likewise having a bit of difficulty getting through dinner. Carlisle was being asinine and jealous of Matthew as always. He of course blamed Mary for mingling with Matthew at all. She was growing tired of the farce, and wanted to find a way to dismiss him, but she wanted to wait until there was good reason to do so before acting brashly.

Anna hurried through her evening chores, and was surprisingly approached by Jane, who was asking when Anna might be coming to bed tonight.  
"I'm not sure. I've got some extra cleaning to do and you mightn't want to wait up." Anna muttered, continuing to work while she spoke.  
"Alright." Jane muttered not fully believing, but not wanting to probe any further.  
Time passes agonizingly slow for Anna and Mary, but it finally was time for Anna to go up and the familiar bell rang for the blonde. She didn't try to hide her excitement, her face began glowing and a schoolgirl's grin spread across her face.

As she hurried up the stairs she could feel the warmth spreading in her body. The blonde took a moment in front of Mary's door. Straightening her dress, she took a breath and walked into the room trying to bite back her smile.

"Lady Mary?" Anna asked hoping that no one else would be waiting in Mary's room.

"Anna!" came the familiar voice. A visible weight was lifted off her shoulders as Mary ran to her side. The kiss was a warm welcome and it soon deepened as they both felt their inhibitions let go.  
"Mary… Oh… Please…" Anna pled her cheeks flushing as they moved towards the bed.

They continued moaning each other's names as they began to undress each other. Soon, the only barrier between them was their underwear. Lying on the bed, Mary took Anna's hand once again. Mary bit her lip and blushed a bit. She couldn't believe it was truly happening, they were together completely. Anna's lips crashed into Mary's and the brunette moaned the blonde's name.  
"Anna- I want you."  
"I need you, Mary. Please." She begged grinding against Mary's leg. Mary took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around Anna's waist.  
"Do you trust me, Anna?" Mary waited for the answer, wanting to know how far she could go.  
"Completely, Mary." Anna said breathlessly. Her eyes rolled in her head and she felt Mary's hands travel down, taking Anna's cotton underwear with her. Mary slowly cupped her supple ass. The contact made Anna moan, and throw her head back, her breasts bouncing with the movement. Flipping, so that Mary was on top, the brunette threw Anna's underwear to the floor, followed by her own. As Mary climbed back on top of Anna, the blonde's hands began to roam across her lady's body squeezing the tender flesh of her hips.  
"Anna," Mary moaned as her lover began giving attentive kisses to her chest, her pale hands taking pert breasts into their grasp.  
"You said you trusted me."  
"I do."  
"Alright." Mary whispered kissing Anna roughly as her hand wandered down through the blonde curls into the wetness of Anna's sex. Anna gasped at the sudden intimate contact, but was soon moaning as Mary began to palm at her sensitivity.  
"M-mary.. oh god…" she said, trying to make something remotely coherent, but completely unable.  
"Mm, Anna." Mary groaned, grinding her slick sex against Anna's exposed thigh. "Anna, you're amazing." She continued, this time letting her fingers dip into Anna's slit.  
"Ah, Mary!" Anna ground against Mary's hand.  
"Shh…" murmured, trying to quiet the sound of Anna's moans with captivating kisses. Mary let her fingers dip inside once more, this time deeper, with more purpose. Anna brought her legs up, her knee grazed against Mary's wetness, and she watched as Mary's head lolled back with the contact. She couldn't believe how much that affected her, being the cause of such pleasure in her partner.  
Ever so cautiously, Anna placed her hand onto Mary's stomach and began to move it downward. She began to mimic Mary's ministrations and soon Mary was moaning and grinding into Anna's palm.  
It was amazing to Mary how much sweeter it was with someone she actually loved. Mr. Pamuk had been attentive, yes, but only until he realized that Mary would go along with whatever he'd said. It had been painful and monotonous, with Anna it was all interesting and new all pleasure no pain.  
Anna spasmed around Mary's fingers, hers unintentionally curling inside Mary and hitting a spot that Mary had never known existed. She melted around Anna's hand, and had to take a second to compose herself. The blonde smirked and relished the way her lover had collapsed around her. Slowly she began to move her fingers to hit the spot inside of Mary over and over again until Mary was completely incapacitated.  
"Anna… Anna, please, I'm so close to… Anna." She moaned her lover's name over and over again, unable to think of much else.  
Anna pressed Mary into the bed,  
"Now who is being loud." Anna snickered letting her hair fall to one side of her face. "I love you like this." She whispered placing a reverent kiss to Mary's neck.  
"Keep going, Anna, please." The brunette begged her hips bucking against Anna's hand, still buried in her lover.  
Anna wanted to tease Mary a bit, but she didn't know if she had the strength to resist Mary's moans. There was a certain euphoria that they brought on for Anna. She wanted to hear nothing except her lover moaning her name. She let her fingers drag across the spot that made Mary shiver so wonderfully. Anna pressed her palm against Mary's sensitive nub and inserted her fingers once again, curling them on each outward pull.  
Mary was nearly incoherent, her back arching to met Anna's skilled hand. All the brunette could manage to say was a combination of 'Anna's and 'more's.  
It nearly threw Anna over the edge to hear her lover's words. She began to move against the air, desperately needing stimulation. Mary noticed in her haze of pleasure, and dragged her fingers through Anna's sex.  
"I love you, Anna." Mary whispered half mad with a heavenly bliss.  
"I love you, too, Mary." Anna replied, dragging her hand down once more- sending Mary into her first climax with the other woman.  
Her body shook and twitched, causing her fingers to move violently inside of Anna. The blonde followed the brunette into her climax, shuddering through what seemed like endless spasms.  
Thoroughly spent, the two women collapsed into an embrace the kind of which they'd never felt before.  
"Oh, Mary…"  
"I know," the reply came with a kiss to Anna's delicate lips. Aftershocks slowly passed away and the two held each other tightly. Words could not describe the feelings they each had for the other, so they simply laid in silence until they each drifted off into a much needed sleep.

Mary was the first to wake up, having been disturbed by a restless Anna. She brought her fingers as close to Anna's pale back as she could without waking the sleeping blonde.  
A few hours later, in the wee hours of the morning, Anna woke to find Mary gazing at her lovingly.  
"How long have I slept? Surely, not through morning chores." Anna began worried.  
"Hush. We have plenty of time before anybody else wakes up." Mary drew a lock of Anna's hair behind her ear. She sighed heavily and looked as content as anyone on the earth could possibly be.


End file.
